nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramee El-Rahman
Ramee El-Rahman is a character role-played by Ramee. General Description Full-time BETA, part-time "warlord", the one with the scarf, and the fingers of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. Although suffering from "SBS", Ramee is the main hardware man; handling lockpicking, and applying thermite during a heist. Patient Zero (Small Brain Syndrome) URGENT WARNING!!! This man known as Ramee aka "Patient Zero" is responsible for the recent outbreaks of SBS. Avoid all possible contact!! CEO of LifeInvader Upon coming to Los Santos Ramee was the acting CEO of a multi-million dollar company, LifeInvader, but was fired after he was found to be doing illicit activities out of the LifeInvader office. As of late is has been rehired. Uchiha Jones and the 7th Realm Ramee believes that he is from the 7th Realm, but Uchiha Jones says otherwise. At one point he was possessed by a being of the 7th realm, fpr calling Uchiha a "F-R-E-A-K". Ramee blamed Uchiha for him getting caught with class 2 weapons, after being caught by the cops. Ramee has since ascended himself. Ramee First Day Meeting Chang Gang It Has Begun! (GTA 5 Roleplay)|This video is the first day Ramee met the Chang Gang from GarrettJoblessYT Ramee's sister comes to town On November 29, 2019, Ramee's long lost sister, [[Reema El-Rahman|'Reema El-Rahman']], came to town to visit him. Achievements * Created "Ramee and Friends" a new name he calls the Chang Gang. * Has completed two successful jail break attempts in the new server. * Was part of the 1.5hr Fleeca Bank siege. * CEO of a multi-million dollar and company aka LifeInvader. * Indirectly coined the term SBS, know as Small Brain Syndrome. * Has been part of the Old and New servers. * Discovered the Power to Paleto Bank with Randy Bullet. * Discovered how to turn the vault's new security system off with Randy Bullet, [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']], and [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez']]. * Was first to hit the new vault after the security update with [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']], Randy Bullet, and [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']].''' Relationships ''Openly admits he is gay when talking to women.'' [[Vincent Ricci|'''Vince]] vince i love you!ramee got EXPOSED ramee who the f is randy Vincent Ricci aka "Vince" has stated he is his lover, but Ramee denies all of it. [[Randy Bullet|'Randy']] ramee admits his love to randy Ramee has openly admitted his love to Randy Bullet. [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett']] Has claimed to have a relationship with him, to which Garrett himself hasn't denied. [[Olivia Harvey|'Olivia']] the producers made me pick oliviaForced ERP While Ramee states he is gay around girls, he is actually (formally) in relationship (which didn't really go anywhere) with Olivia Harvey. 'The relationship started after he proposed to her on a special episode of "The Bachelor". While he said that the producers rigged the votes, the truth is that "Patient 0" had truly met his match, and he was too embarrassed to let people know. [[Rose Edwards|'Rose]] ramee eats rose outRamee gets cucked ramee and rose secret relationship Ramee, along with [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']],' went to the 'Vanilla Unicorn for an event for Rose Edwards; an event held so that she could "find love with a bank robber". Ramee hesitated to go, because he knew somehow he would get involved in it. He was correct, because as when they arrived, Chang made Ramee go up and volunteer. Ramee was only willing to do it for $20K, and Chang agreed. In the end, Ramee was the only one that volunteered, so he ended up winning; and now Rose and Ramee are in a "relationship". As the event came to a close, [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']] found out about Ramee and Rose, but didn't approve because of Ramee, and his "SBS". Payne threatened to fire Rose, so Ramee and Rose told Payne they broke up. However, instead of breaking up, they agreed to go into a secret relationship, so Rose could keep her job. Copper Ramee is secretly in love with the Assistant Chief of Police, Olivia Copper, and the two will text back and forth. However, Ramee has been hesitant to have an official date with her. This is likely due to him being very active in crime, and her being a police officer. She has stated many times that she is looking for a "beta man", believing Ramee to be a perfect example of one. The attraction she feels towards him has not stopped her from threatening to bring him and the Chang Gang down. During a conversation the two of them had, she acknowledged him being a "warlord", and likened herself as one as well. When she has him in custody, Ramee will often try to sweet-talk her, in an attempt to get a lower jail time. He is one of the few people that call her by her first name, Olivia. Copper has also mimicked his voice, and used his catchphrases, on multiple occasions. As of late, he has admitted that she is his "girl". [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie']] Ramee getting it On October 6th, 2019, Ramee found out that Ellie Dono was having twins, and they are his. Quotes * "Are you serious right now?" * "Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR YES." * "YES,YES SIR." * "YES SIR YES SIR." * "I'm CEO of a multi-million dollar company." * "What the F-U-C-K?" * "You're fucking with a warlord." * "Oh my god." * "I'm a warlord." * "Guys, listen." * "Listen, listen guys, listen." * "I'ma be real with you, it was '''Uchiha Jones' that gave it to me."'' * "YOINK - mine now; gimmie, gimmie." * "Don't piss me off." * "Have a good one." * "Fuck bitches, get money, you know how it is." * "Dude." * ”Truuuuuuuu.” * "This is Trooper Richardson from the State PO-lice." * "This is part of our PRO-cedure." * "Y'all want the 9's?" * "oh yeah keep going." * "Say that one more time, see what's gonna happen." * "This is disgusting behavior, on behalf of the Ballas Organization LLC." * "Hello? This is the warlord organization LLC." Copy pastas * I, Ramee Ramiticus El-Raman the third, do declare this here land to be known presently and forthwith as Newbuai. On behalf of Liveinvader Incorporated, Warlords International and Ballas LLC, you will be asked to vacate said land within the next 24 hours, as here notified or face litigation. * Hey there Ramee, its me Linda from HR i heard from Tanner your boss that you've been dumping all the coffee i make every morning down the drain and making it yourself. I wake up at 4 A.M every morning to brew that coffee. If you want to do it than there is no need for me to be there. I put in my two-weeks notice this morning. Tanner will be by to promote you later today. * Hey there Ramee, it’s me your coworker Dave. I’m happy for you that you found your passion in video games. You’ve always been dozing off on the job, shit’s hilarious haha. Anyways nice catching up with ya. Oh, and by the way, Kevin our boss told you not to come in tomorrow. * tsunami rushing �� one pump dumping �� house robbing �� 7:30 pawning ⏰ oxy running �� car chopping �� weed selling �� Pokémon card selling �� brake checking �� tire tazing �� mag dumping �� cop car stealing �� cop impersonating �� gas pouring ⛽ great ocean fleeca robbing �� crack smoking ⚗️ cocaine snorting ⛷️ lockpicking �� aluminum buying ��️ stock selling �� 2-man vaulting �� with no ID on them �� SCUMBAGS * Listen here you tsunami rushing one pump jewelry store dumping house robbing 7:30am pawning oxy running car chopping corner selling pokemon selling brake checking tire tazing cop car stealing gas pouring mr i'm looking for aluminum in the yellow pages great ocean fleeca robbing scumbag * Hi you might know me. I think I can drive, but I’m too garbage. Everything I try doesn’t work for me. I want to be an alpha, but have a small brain disability.I put my friends in jail, I’m not what I mean to be. I try not to die, but end up shooting me. I’m a beta cuck, my name’s Ramee. * Aight, Yo check it. Y'all think Chang is lit?!(Nah Chang is kebunBD ) Vader is funny?!! (Nah Vader is ResidentSleeper) LB is awesome?!! (Nah fuck all of dem CLOWNS) My boy Ramee is the god damn GOAT of NP aight. Anybody running into this guy already knows they gonna have to back down or else this guy gonna BODY them.Everyone gonna be worshiping Ramee & Friends. Sip * Ramee’s salivary glands are producing 100 gallons of spit every day. Sea levels are rising all around the world. Islands are sinking. Cultures are being lost. Hit your Sub Button now and fund Ramee’s live changing surgery and save the world. #StopGlobalSpitting FeelsRainMan * My name is Ramee El Ramen, Boyfriend of Randy Bullet, God of thermite, Lord of the Watches, King of the Glovebox. Camper of Doors, Popper of Trunks, First of his name, last of his kind, a vulture through and through Videos YOUTUBE: HERE Vultures - A Fascinating Species Clips Old Server # | Ramee El-Rahman | Creative Criminal | NoPixel | (first ever clip on channel) # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | # super old untitled clip 1 # super old untitled clip 2 # super old untitled clip 3 # Not Get Seized Or Die Tryin' | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | # Was Shooting # ? # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel UPDATE # Telling Ally she was not involved in the situation # Car is not locked he sat in instantly # Jump! # Ramee undercover cop POGGERS # Facecam! | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel # Swift justice for Coop # Tessa pep talk for Ramee # Anyone want pancakes? # Bye Abdul *gets shot* # | Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel | Short Stream # Ramee El-Rahman | NoPixel # Duet with Chang New Server # The Rise of The Dark Web (part 2) # ramee erping with jym rat # ramee can take some poundings in the butthole # see you in bed? # handy ramee special # ramee the janitor # ramee erping with philis goodman # ramee erp'ing with daquan # Casual Sunday Attire # salty 20k roll # 11/10 jewelry store robbery # An actual Warlord is born # 100% FULLY COMPLETE WARLORD RAMEE # alright, let me see... # Ramee's speech # Copper to Ramee, "From One Warlord to the Other" # Zelda Turns The Tables On Ramee While Playing "The Bachelor" # this better than the actual court case # Ramee and Nino high thoughts # ramee vs bovice # turns out sun didnt want to end it # Trooper Richardson from the State Police # this is deputy Richardson "y'all want the 9s" # i'm going to sling this on the streets # cop shootout at pillbox # ramee the gangsta # shout out to sunmoon # you just blow him a kiss hell naw # ramee and his male strippers # ramee who the f is randy # the salt levels on that guy # ramee gets rick roll'd # Turn down 4watt? # Real vulture hours # Forced ERP # Straight from Copper's mouth Sound Cloud # patient zero -kooxy Gallery rameeoldlook2.PNG|Classic look RameeOriginallook2.PNG|Classic look rameeoldlook3.PNG|Classic look Ramee.png rameePatient Zero.jpg|Ramee Patient Zero (SBS) rameeandellie.PNG|Ramee and Ellie rameeERP1.PNG|Ramee (ERP)ing Ramee and garrett.PNG|Ramee and Garrett ramee and rose.PNG|Ramee and Rose rameeandolivia.PNG|Ramee and Olivia rameandvince.PNG|Ramee and Vince Reema.png|Ramee meets his long lost sister, Reema. rameehands.png ramee1.PNG ramee2.PNG ramee3.PNG rameecrim1.PNG Rameebike.PNG ramee4.png ramee5.PNG Ramee6.PNG ramee8.PNG|BurgerShot look 062BC108-4584-404A-A67B-2AD5D9CFD04F.jpeg|SBSO look rameevago.PNG|ramee vago look ramee9.PNG ramee10.PNG|Gomey baby ramee11.PNG|gomey baby ramee12.PNG ramee13.PNG rameeNOSE1.PNG|ramee's nose Ramee15.PNG ramee7.PNG Ramee16.PNG|Dias cosplay References Category:Characters Category:Male